


Alone

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: Skeletons in his closet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam is alone again. Like he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

He should feel something. It should hurt. He should be angry or sad or something other than empty. Because that’s how he did feel. Empty and cold. The chain around his neck was like ice, burning his skin and freezing his blood in his veins. He grabbed the dogtags, feeling like they were throttling him. Mocking him. A promise broken. He ripped them from around his neck, hurling them at the wall with a frustrated scream. Anger. Anger is good. He could deal with anger. As soon as the tags hit the floor, clinking against each other pitifully, Camden leapt after them. He slid down the wall, cradling them to his chest as the first few tears broke through his mask, carving lines of fiery heat through his cheeks. Luke was dead. Camden could feel his dreams crashing around him. Their dreams. Their house. Their pack. The peaceful life they were going to build together.

Luke would never get to take kids to school, teach them not to shift in front of humans. He’d never get to be part of a real, whole family. He’d never meet Isaac. Isaac. Camden scrambled to his feet, darting across the hotel room to his duffel bag and digging through it frantically. He came out with a glossy envelope, the brightly coloured paper contrasting starkly with the bag full of worn fatigues and beaten metal guns. He tipped the envelope, catching the two slips of paper that fell out. Plane tickets. Back to Beacon Hills. Back to Isaac… no. He couldn’t. If nothing else, this had proved that he was right. The soldier tucked the tickets back into the envelope and folded it in half so he could close it in a metal tin full of photos that Camden didn’t dare look at. He pulled his own tags from his pocket, throwing them into his duffel with much less care than that which he used to slide Luke’s tags around his neck. He couldn’t go back. He was dangerous. Everyone he loves dies. He deserves to be alone. He couldn’t forget that again.


End file.
